


That Unspoken Thing

by WreakingHavok



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geter?, I think that's their ship name, Pamora?, Random oneshot, Romance, Starmora, WARRIORS DON'T CRY, but hey i had fun writing it, eventually, i didn't really proof-read, its the first one, no, poor gamora, she's so confused, this is a piece of crap, whoopsie-daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/pseuds/WreakingHavok
Summary: "This cannot be love," she says, voice cracking. "Love is not supposed to hurt.""If it does not hurt," Mantis murmurs, "it is not real."





	That Unspoken Thing

She is not happy.

There is something missing inside of her. No, not something missing. Something overflowing.

No. It's both.

It's confusing, trying to be happy.

Peter tries so hard to make her smile - making her breakfast, telling her he loves her whenever he can.

She knows she is supposed to love him back.

And she tries, she really does.

She tries to love Peter the way he loves her - tries dancing, tries kissing, tries kind words and warm embraces.

She feels emotions, some identifiable and some not. It's not as if she doesn't care about him - she cares, yes, but not the way that Peter does.

Peter loves through his actions - the arms that wrap around her from behind, the voice that whispers in her ear every morning, the small things he does throughout the day to make her feel something, anything.

She longs to return the feelings.

She wants to love him.

He asks what there is between them, and she tells him the truth.

Nothing.

But he is persistent, and day after day, always asking her about the unspoken thing between them.

She is adamant that there is nothing, because she does not understand how he can love her so much and she cannot reciprocate it.

Day after day he asks, and she gets increasingly more infuriated, until she snaps.

"There is nothing, Peter Quill, and there will never be."

She regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth, and she watches as his face falls, morphing into a hurt expression.

He leaves her alone, then, and she feels something build up in her chest. It hurts, and she screams in frustration.

She suddenly wants him to come back, to ask her again, and maybe her answer will be different this time.

But he leaves her alone for days and days, not talking to her directly, avoiding eye contact as they pass each other on the ship.

The pressure in her chest doesn't leave, and when she looks out the window of the Milano to see him kissing a girl she doesn't know, it increases.

And it hurts, and she yells, punching the wall and feeling something wet trickle down her face.

She's crying, and her world comes crashing down in a whirlwind of emotions.

She is a warrior. She does not cry. Crying is a weakness, and weaknesses are punished.

She is not weak.

But she can't stop the water trickling down her face.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and starts, hurriedly wiping away her tears.

Mantis has heard her sobs, and entered her quarters unnoticed.

The girl's antennae are glowing, and she smiles down at her.

"Jealousy," she says softly, her voice full of compassion.

And she leaves Mantis behind, running out of her quarters and into the bathroom, and starts crying all over again.

They have a mission later that week, full of tension. Neither one will talk to the other, and because of their lack of communication, Peter is injured.

She watches as he is shot out of the sky, comm going dead and thrusters failing.

He hits the ground, and although she is far away and in the heat of battle, she hears the sickening crack.

Abandoning the fight, she runs to his side, their quarrel forgotten as she picks his unconscious body up in her arms.

He's bleeding, and many of his bones appear to be broken.

She's screaming his name, begging him to answer her.

She does not notice the battle ending - Drax howling, hacking away at the last of their enemies, Rocket successfully de-arming the bomb that had been threatening to destroy them all.

Her eyes are fixed on Peter - but still he does not wake.

He stays unconscious as they treat him, and she doesn't leave his side. Her mind is confused, and the pressure and concern for him increases with every passing day until she can't take it anymore.

She calls Mantis, and begs her to tell her what is happening to her mind.

"What is this?" she asks, tears welling up again. "What am I feeling?"

Mantis touches her and gasps, crying herself as she is flooded with emotions.

"Love," she whispers. "Love. For him."

She's shocked, stunned.

"This cannot be love," she says, voice cracking. "Love is not supposed to hurt."

"If it does not hurt," Mantis murmurs, "it is not real."

She stands up, leaving Mantis, and doesn't see Peter's eyes snap open as she exits through the door.

She runs to the bathroom again, slamming and locking the door behind her.

If this is love, she doesn't want it.

She screams, hating the feeling burning her up inside.

She loves Peter.

She loves him and it hurts.

She always has. There was always an unspoken thing, from the moment he sacrificed his own safety for hers.

There's a knock on the door. She opens it and it's him, a concerned expression on his face.

He shouldn't be awake or standing or walking, but she doesn't care.

She wraps her arms around him, letting her tears soak into his jacket.

"You shouldn't be here," she says.

"I heard you," he says quietly, ignoring her. "You and Mantis. You . . . I thought . . .I thought there was no unspoken thing."

I thought you didn't love me.

"There is no unspoken thing," she says, her voice wavering.

I love you.

And she says it out loud.

The pressure dissipates as he smiles back at her, their eyes locked.

She says it again, and again, and each time she does she feels happier and happier.

She has always loved him as he has loved her.

"I love you, Peter Quill."

There is no unspoken thing between them now.

It's been said.

And she is truly happy.


End file.
